priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Bring Back The Idols!
Bring Back The Idols! (愛ドルを取り戻せ!) is a song sung by Ucchari Big-Bang that made its anime debut in Episode 129. History Performers *Ucchari Big-Bang - (Episode 129), (Episode 131), (Episode 133), (Episode 140) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Hari te! Kakiwakete yuku nebagiba (Yoroshi kureyon) Yari te! Oshare naraba makenai wa Pikaso! (Kikasō!) Iro wa kokoro to geijutsu no kotoba (Dosukoi! Chanko) Iku yo! Kami no kōde shika to mina (Miro no vīnasu) Kyūso! Neko wo kamu yo dohyōgiwa Hokusai! (Rokusai!) Yume koso ga tamashī (Mega kozumikku! Kakugo shinasai) Tsubasa no oreta hiroin tachi (Dosha buryūgeru) Kizu darake no Heart&soul (Mō, watashi tte dabide) Sore demo sora wo mezasu ndesho (Kon, kon, kon gōri kishizō) Dare ni mo nitenai jibun dake no aozora (Toshi no hanashi wa NG Da Vinci Ponkan ni omaka sezannu rettsu・gōgyan!) Bibi tte kanji! Imēji (Sankyū burikku) Hora yukiatari bacchiri! (Hiramei tānā) Sore ga daiji sutēji (Tottemo īzeru) Zubaban! Watashitachi no ban (Modoru nowāru) Papa tto sōji damēji (Nan no korejjō) Hora sandome no zōjiki (Yurusen rassen) Ima wa nanji? Ribenji (Ussō russō) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Tsubasa no oreta hiroin tachi Kizu darake no Heart&soul Sore demo sora wo mezasu ndesho Dare ni mo nitenai jibun dake no aozora (Toshi no hanashi wa NG Da Vinci Ponkan ni omaka sezannu rettsu・gōgyan! Munku munku to sōsaku iyoku gohho gohho musetemo aso botticherri Kamo ne kamo ne sou ka mone yosshagāru meshiaga renburanto Motto to basukia ī ferumēru munku ga aru nara deteoi dyūrā!) Bibi tte kanji! Imēji (Sankyū burikku) Hora yukiatari bacchiri! (Hiramei tānā) Ima wa nanji? Ribenji (Ussō russō) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Chanko (Chanko) Kosumo (Kosumo) Ajimi Da Vinci~ (Hai!) Utae! (Utae!) Odore! (Odore!) Aidoru wo torimodose! |-| Kanji= 張り手！かき分けて行くネバギバ （よろしクレヨン） やり手！オシャレならば負けないわ ピカソ！（帰化僧！） 色は心と　芸術の言葉 （どすこい！ちゃん子） 行くよ！神のコーデ　しかと観な （ミロのヴィーナス） 窮鼠！ネコを噛むよ 土俵際 北斎！（六歳！） 夢こそが魂 （メガコズミック覚悟しなさい） 翼の折れたヒロインたち （土砂ブリューゲル） 傷だらけのHeart　＆soul　（もう､私ってダビデ） それでも空を目指すんでしょ　（コン、コン金剛力士像） 誰にも　似てない　自分だけの青空 （歳の話はＮＧダヴィンチ　ポンカンにおまかセザンヌ　レッツ・ゴーギャン！） ビビッと感じ！イメージ　（さんキューブリック） ほら　行き当たりバッチリ！（ひらめいターナー） それが大事 ステージ　（とってもイーゼル） ズババン！わたしたちの番　（戻ルノワール） パパッと掃除 ダメージ　（なんのコレッジョー） ほら 三度目の掃除機　（ゆるせんラッセン） 今は何時？リベンジ　（うっそールソー） ズババン！バンバンバンバ～ン！ 翼の折れたヒロインたち 傷だらけのHeart　＆soul それでも空を目指すんでしょ 誰にも　似てない　自分だけの青空 （歳の話はＮＧダヴィンチ　ポンカンにおまかセザンヌ　レッツ・ゴーギャン！ ムンクムンクと創作意欲　ゴッホゴッホむせても　遊ボッティチェッリ かもねかもねそうかモネ　よっシャガール　召し上がレンブラント！ もっと飛バスキア　言いフェルメール　ムンクがあるなら　出ておいデューラー！） ビビッと感じ！イメージ　（さんキューブリック） ほら　行き当たりバッチリ！（ひらめいターナー） 今は何時？リベンジ　（うっそールソー） ズババン！バンバンバンバ～ン！ ちゃん子（ちゃん子）　コスモ（コスモ） あじみダヴィンチ～（ハイ！） 歌え！（歌え！） 踊れ！（踊れ！） 愛ドルを取り戻せ！ |-| English= Sumo slap! Push through the crowd and never give up (Pleased to make your a-crayon) A smooth operator! I won't lose when it comes to fashion Picasso! (A naturalized monk!) Color is the word for the heart and art (Dosukoi! Chanko) Let's go! Look at nothing but the Divine Coord (Venus de Milo) A rat! When cornered, it will bite a cat Hokusai! (Six years old!) A dream is the soul itself (Mega cosmically prepare yourself) The heroines with broken wings With scarred hearts and souls (Hey, that's me, David) But still looking at the sky (Bark, bark, the Statue of King Geumgang) Not resembling anyone A blue sky for only them (Talking about ages is no good-Da Vinci, leave it to Ponkan-Cezanne, let's Gauguin!) The heroines with broken wings With scarred hearts and souls (Hey, that's me, David) But still looking at the sky (Bark, bark, the Statue of King Geumgang) Not resembling anyone A blue sky for only them (Talking about ages is no good-Da Vinci, leave it to Ponkan, let's Gauguin! Munch, Munch and artistic inspiration, even if you're Gogh-ing, come and play-Botticelli! Maybe, maybe, Monet, all right, Chagall, dig in, Rembrandt Let's play more, Basquia, say it, Vermeer, if you have a Munch then get our here and Düler!) Imagine! The feeling of being shocked (Thank you-brick) See, you go haphazardly but finish precisely! (I realized it-Turner!) What time is it? Time for revenge (Lying Rousseau) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Chanko (Chanko) Cosmo (Cosmo) Ajimi-Da Vinci (Hey!) Sing! (Sing!) Dance! (Dance!) Bring back the idols! Full Rōmaji= Hari te! Kakiwakete yuku nebagiba (Yoroshi kureyon) Yari te! Oshare naraba makenai wa Pikaso! (Kikasō!) Iro wa kokoro to geijutsu no kotoba (Dosukoi! Chanko) Iku yo! Kami no kōde shika to mina (Miro no vīnasu) Kyūso! Neko wo kamu yo dohyōgiwa Hokusai! (Rokusai!) Yume koso ga tamashī (Mega kozumikku! Kakugo shinasai) Tsubasa no oreta hiroin tachi (Dosha buryūgeru) Kizu darake no Heart&soul (Mō, watashi tte dabide) Sore demo sora wo mezasu ndesho (Kon, kon, kon gōri kishizō) Dare ni mo nitenai jibun dake no aozora (Toshi no hanashi wa NG Da Vinci Ponkan ni omaka sezannu rettsu・gōgyan!) Bibi tte kanji! Imēji (Sankyū burikku) Hora yukiatari bacchiri! (Hiramei tānā) Sore ga daiji sutēji (Tottemo īzeru) Zubaban! Watashitachi no ban (Modoru nowāru) Papa tto sōji damēji (Nan no korejjō) Hora sandome no zōjiki (Yurusen rassen) Ima wa nanji? Ribenji (Ussō russō) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Chanko (Chanko) Kosumo (Kosumo) Ajimi Da Vinci~ (Hai!) Utae! (Utae!) Odore! (Odore!) Aidoru wo torimodose! Kamite! Gachinko no koe kikasete (omaka sezannu) Shimote! Kimochi dashite makenaide Matisu! (I kiss you) Kage wa hikari wo shigeki suru obuje (Kangeki Chanko) Tonde! Minna no janpu osoroide (Sore, ikura da familia) Maware! Hazukashisa wa yorikiri de Sharaku! (Charaku!) Tokimeki wa arashi (Tera kozumikku! Sairiumu cōde) Dore ni mo masaru bitamin da ne (Utoriro sedai) Kokoro kara no kāten kōru (Nicchi mo sacchi mo monariza) Jidai no kaze wo yurasun kara (chokkura matisu) Fumō no daichi ni sakaseyō yo aidentiti (Munku munku to sōsaku iyoku gohho gohho musetemo aso botticherri) Pipi tte shinji! Itanji (Sankyū burikku) Hora guchiatari mattari! (Hiramei tānā) Motomu sanji sabēji (Tottemo īzeru) Zubaban! Ōgesa na chaban (Modoru nowāru) Shogyō ni menji gayoiji (Nan no korejjō) Hora handomeido hōchiki (Yurusen rassen) Marude banjī charenji (Ussō russō) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Tsubasa no oreta hiroin tachi Kizu darake no Heart&soul Sore demo sora wo mezasu ndesho Dare ni mo nitenai jibun dake no aozora (Toshi no hanashi wa NG Da Vinci Ponkan ni omaka sezannu rettsu・gōgyan! Munku munku to sōsaku iyoku gohho gohho musetemo aso botticherri Kamo ne kamo ne sou ka mone yosshagāru meshiaga renburanto Motto to basukia ī ferumēru munku ga aru nara deteoi dyūrā!) Bibi tte kanji! Imēji (Sankyū burikku) Hora yukiatari bacchiri! (Hiramei tānā) Sore ga daiji sutēji (Tottemo īzeru) Zubaban! Watashitachi no ban (Modoru nowāru) Papa tto sōji damēji (Nan no korejjō) Hora sandome no zōjiki (Yurusen rassen) Ima wa nanji? Ribenji (Ussō russō) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Chanko (Chanko) Kosumo (Kosumo) Ajimi Da Vinci~ (Hai!) Utae! (Utae!) Odore! (Odore!) Aidoru wo torimodose! |-| Kanji= 張り手！かき分けて行くネバギバ （よろしクレヨン） やり手！オシャレならば負けないわ ピカソ！（帰化僧！） 色は心と　芸術の言葉 （どすこい！ちゃん子） 行くよ！神のコーデ　しかと観な （ミロのヴィーナス） 窮鼠！ネコを噛むよ 土俵際 北斎！（六歳！） 夢こそが魂 （メガコズミック覚悟しなさい） 翼の折れたヒロインたち （土砂ブリューゲル） 傷だらけのHeart　＆soul　（もう､私ってダビデ） それでも空を目指すんでしょ　（コン、コン金剛力士像） 誰にも　似てない　自分だけの青空 （歳の話はＮＧダヴィンチ　ポンカンにおまかセザンヌ　レッツ・ゴーギャン！） ビビッと感じ！イメージ　（さんキューブリック） ほら　行き当たりバッチリ！（ひらめいターナー） それが大事 ステージ　（とってもイーゼル） ズババン！わたしたちの番　（戻ルノワール） パパッと掃除 ダメージ　（なんのコレッジョー） ほら 三度目の掃除機　（ゆるせんラッセン） 今は何時？リベンジ　（うっそールソー） ズババン！バンバンバンバ～ン！ ちゃん子（ちゃん子）　コスモ（コスモ） あじみダヴィンチ～（ハイ！） 歌え！（歌え！） 踊れ！（踊れ！） 愛ドルを取り戻せ！ 上手！ガチンコの声　聞かせて　(おまかセザンヌ) 下手！キモチ出して　負けないで マティス！(I kiss you) 影はヒカリを　刺激するオブジェ　(感激！ちゃん子) 飛んで！皆のジャンプ　お揃いで　(それ、いくらだファミリア) 廻れ！恥ずかしさは　寄り切りで 写楽！(チャラく！) トキメキは嵐　(テラコズミック！サイリウムコーデ) どれにも勝るビタミンだね　(ユトリロ世代) 心からのカーテンコール　(にっちもさっちモナリザ) 時代の風を揺らすんなら　(ちょっくらマティス) 不毛の大地に　咲かせようよアイデンティティ (ムンクムンクと創作意欲　ゴッホゴッホむせても　遊ボッティチェッリ) ピピッと信じ！異端児　(さんキューブリック) ほら　口当たりまったり！(ひらめいターナー) 求む賛辞　サベージ　(とってもイーゼル) ズババン！大げさな茶番　(戻ルノワール) 諸行に免じ　通い路　(なんのコレッジョー) ほら　ハンドメイド報知機　(ゆるせんラッセン) まるでバンジー　チャレンジ　(うっそールソー) ズババン！バンバンバンバ～ン！ 翼の折れたヒロインたち 傷だらけのHeart　＆soul それでも空を目指すんでしょ 誰にも　似てない　自分だけの青空 （歳の話はＮＧダヴィンチ　ポンカンにおまかセザンヌ　レッツ・ゴーギャン！ ムンクムンクと創作意欲　ゴッホゴッホむせても　遊ボッティチェッリ かもねかもねそうかモネ　よっシャガール　召し上がレンブラント！ もっと飛バスキア　言いフェルメール　ムンクがあるなら　出ておいデューラー！） ビビッと感じ！イメージ　（さんキューブリック） ほら　行き当たりバッチリ！（ひらめいターナー） それが大事 ステージ　（とってもイーゼル） ズババン！わたしたちの番　（戻ルノワール） パパッと掃除 ダメージ　（なんのコレッジョー） ほら 三度目の掃除機　（ゆるせんラッセン） 今は何時？リベンジ　（うっそールソー） ズババン！バンバンバンバ～ン！ ちゃん子（ちゃん子）　コスモ（コスモ） あじみダヴィンチ～（ハイ！） 歌え！（歌え！） 踊れ！（踊れ！） 愛ドルを取り戻せ！ |-| English= Sumo slap! Push through the crowd and never give up (Pleased to make your a-crayon) A smooth operator! I won't lose when it comes to fashion Picasso! (A naturalized monk!) Color is the word for the heart and art (Dosukoi! Chanko) Let's go! Look at nothing but the Divine Coord (Venus de Milo) A rat! When cornered, it will bite a cat Hokusai! (Six years old!) A dream is the soul itself (Mega cosmically prepare yourself) The heroines with broken wings With scarred hearts and souls (Hey, that's me, David) But still looking at the sky (Bark, bark, the Statue of King Geumgang) Not resembling anyone A blue sky for only them (Talking about ages is no good-Da Vinci, leave it to Ponkan-Cezanne, let's Gauguin!) Imagine! The feeling of being shocked (Thank you-brick) See, you go haphazardly but finish precisely! (I realized it-Turner!) That is our important stage (Totally easel) Zubaban! Now it's our turn (I retur-Renoir) Clean up the damage quickly (What the Correggio?) See, the third time is the vacuum cleaner (Unforgivable Lassen) What time is it? Time for revenge (Lying Rousseau) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Chanko (Chanko) Cosmo (Cosmo) Ajimi-Da Vinci (Hey!) Sing! (Sing!) Dance! (Dance!) Bring back the idols! Skillful! Let hear that earnest voice (leave it to me-Cezanne) Skill-less! Let our your feelings and lose Matisse! (I kiss you) A shadow is an object which stimulates the light (Inspirational-chanko!) Leap! Everyone, jump in unison (How much is that familiar?) Run around! Discard your embarrassment Sharaku! (How absurd!) Your excitement is a storm (Tera cosmic! Cyalume Coord) It's an all-prevailing vitamin (The Utrillo generation) A curtain call from the heart (There's nowhere to Mona Lisa) Shake the wind of this generation (Just wait a Matisse) Let your identity bloom on this barren earth (Munch, Munch and artistic inspiration, even if you're Gogh-ing, come and play-Botticelli!) A heretic's peeping disbelief! (Thank you-brick) See, a rich taste that hits the spot (I realized it-Turner!) Requesting a tribute savagely (Totally easel) Zubaban! An overblown farce (I retur-Renoir) Discard all worldly phenomena and walk one path (What the Correggio?) See, it's a handmade alarm (Unforgivable Lassen) It's like a bungee, a challenge! (Lying Rousseau) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! The heroines with broken wings With scarred hearts and souls (Hey, that's me, David) But still looking at the sky (Bark, bark, the Statue of King Geumgang) Not resembling anyone A blue sky for only them (Talking about ages is no good-Da Vinci, leave it to Ponkan, let's Gauguin! Munch, Munch and artistic inspiration, even if you're Gogh-ing, come and play-Botticelli! Maybe, maybe, Monet, all right, Chagall, dig in, Rembrandt Let's play more, Basquia, say it, Vermeer, if you have a Munch then get our here and Düler!) Imagine! The feeling of being shocked (Thank you-brick) See, you go haphazardly but finish precisely! (I realized it-Turner!) That is our important stage (Totally easel) Zubaban! Now it's our turn (I retur-Renoir) Clean up the damage quickly (What the Correggio?) See, the third time is the vacuum cleaner (Unforgivable Lassen) What time is it? Time for revenge (Lying Rousseau) Zubaban! Ban ban ban ba~n! Chanko (Chanko) Cosmo (Cosmo) Ajimi-Da Vinci (Hey!) Sing! (Sing!) Dance! (Dance!) Bring back the idols! Audio Trivia * This song title is a reference of the title of Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star ''in English) first opening theme "Ai wo Torimodose!! (愛をとりもどせ!!)" that was sung by Crystal King, meaning "''Take Back The Love!!". As the (愛) kanji can be read ai, ''thus making (愛ドル) kanji can be treated as a pun of ''aidoru (Idol). * This is one of the two PriPara unit songs which the singers call their own name. The other one is Sugarless×Friend. * This song have contains the names of these famous artists (exception for Venus of Milo, which it is an ancient Greek statue), some of which include: ** Antonio da Correggio, Sandro Botticelli, Paul Gauguin, Paul Cezanne, Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Pierre-Auguste Renoir, Rembrandt, Henri Matisse, Vincent van Gogh, and Marc Chagall. Gallery Pripara129-79.jpg Pripara129-78.jpg Pripara129-77.jpg Pripara129-75.jpg Pripara129-74.jpg Pripara129-73.jpg Pripara129-71.jpg Pripara129-70.jpg Pripara129-69.jpg Pripara129-65.jpg Pripara129-64.jpg Pripara129-63.jpg Pripara129-62.jpg Pripara129-60.jpg Pripara129-59.jpg Pripara129-58.jpg Pripara129-57.jpg Pripara129-56.jpg Pripara129-55.jpg Pripara129-54.jpg Pripara129-53.jpg Pripara129-52.jpg Pripara129-51.jpg Pripara129-50.jpg Pripara129-49.jpg C27N3o9UsAEe6ef.jpg B4c8325d.jpg A33fd1ab.jpg 4f6fa766.jpg 9364270e.jpg A194c588.jpg 411931d4.jpg D82a8dea.jpg 253f553b.jpg F7016f7a.jpg 021c3eb8.jpg Pripara131-92.jpg Pripara131-91.jpg Pripara131-90.jpg Pripara131-89.jpg 1486458432229.jpg 1486458369205.jpg C4DRgrhVUAAz5Hf.jpg C4DRQDuUMAAhIm .jpg C4DQ-I1VYAAVPEY.jpg C4DRVrOUcAE4glP.jpg Category:Songs sung by Ajimi Category:Songs sung by Cosmo Category:Songs sung by Chanko Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 3 Category:In-Show Category:Anime Category:Insert Song